


Ty'ed Up: A Zutara Story

by BuffShipper



Series: Avatar: Sex Bending Tales [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Felching, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Fisting, Flexibility, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Married Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Martial Arts, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rimming, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Zuko, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Ty Lee offers more than martial arts lessons when she comes to visit Katara and Zuko...
Relationships: Katara/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)/Ty Lee (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar: Sex Bending Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667809
Comments: 28
Kudos: 136





	1. Pressure Points

"Ow."

"Seriously! Ow, Ty Lee!"

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Katara! You've survived much worse than this!"

Katara lay sprawled out on the dojo floor, exhausted and sore. "I never knew simple pressure point training could be so...painful! And here I thought water bending was tough..."

Ty Lee crouched next to Katara, a wide grin of amusement on her face as she regarded her pupil. "Sometimes the most simple attacks can be the most effective."

"Ow!" complained Katara. "I'll say!"

Ty Lee stood up and held out her hand to Katara. "C'mon, up!"

Katara took Ty's hand and allowed her to help pull her up. Katara dusted herself off and Ty jerked her thumb towards the palace's hot springs.

"Tell you what," Ty Lee offered. "I think you've earned a respite...a nice dip in the springs, a hot lunch...what do you say?"

Katara nodded and stretched out, cracking her back. "Ahh...That sounds really good right about now!"

Once bodyguards for Zuko's estranged sister Azula, Ty Lee and her partner Mai had turned on Azula when the Fire Princess's mental instability reached a tipping point and had aligned themselves with Zuko and the allies of the Avatar Aang, which included Katara. 

Following the end of the war when Aang had defeated Zuko's tyrannical father, Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko took his father's place as head of the Fire Nation and went his separate ways with the Avatar and his allies, with Aang and Katara establishing the United Republic of Nations and it's capital, Republic City. Zuko had briefly took on Mai as a bride, but had drifted into an affair with Katara, where Katara eventually joined him as Lady of the Fire Nation.

Ty Lee harbored no ill will towards Katara, despite her friend Mai's failed romance with Zuko, and the pair even became close as Ty Lee taught her martial arts as the Fire Nation's head instructor.

Reaching the springs, they took a pair of towels from the linen closet and settled on the rocks by the springs.

Katara slid her training clothes off all the way to her undergarments and then tiptoed along the slick stone of the spring's floors, looking back invitingly to Ty as her instructor stripped down to her own undergarments.

"You go in first," Ty Lee offered. "You worked hard today. I'll be in behind you."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Katara slid into the hot pool, sighing in relief as the water soothed her aching muscles. She leaned along the edge of the pool, closing her eyes and relaxing into the hot water.

Ty Lee slid in, and when Katara opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that Ty was completely nude!

"Ty!" Katara blushed. "You're naked!"

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," deflected Ty Lee, swimming over to her.

"I suppose you're right," Katara replied as Ty Lee swam behind her.

Katara was about to turn around to face her but Ty held her still by her shoulders. 

"Relax," Ty Lee soothed, undoing Katara's bra. "I know some massages and soft tissue techniques that will help with the soreness. Your top would only get in the way."

Katara let the top drop into the water and she tossed it outside by the towels.

Ty's hands roamed her back, her thumbs kneading out lumps, clusters of tight nerves, days and weeks of tension eased away. Ty moved Katara's braid to the side, giving her access to Katara's neck. She lightly kissed the crease in between her neck and trapezius, and while Katara flinched at the unexpected contact, she made no move to stop Ty Lee as her toned arms wrapped around Katara's middle.

Ty continued to kiss Katara, her lips roaming to her ears, neck and collarbone, while her right hand roamed across Katara's breasts, and the other slid down Katara's hip bone to her inner thighs, under her panties, and to the lips of her pussy.

"There are ten erogenous zones on the human body," Ty murmured into Katara's ear. "I am currently stimulating all of them..."

Katara whimpered as Ty Lee's expert hands roamed to her clit, the stimulation overwhelming.

"Your ears...your neck..." Ty Lee continued pinching a stiffened nipple between her fingers as she squeezed Katara's ample breasts. "Your breasts and nipples..."

Katara bit down a squeal as Ty slid a finger inside her as her thumb traced circles around her clit. "Your pussy and clit...how does this feel, Katara?"

Katara blushed furiously. "Ahh...it feels...ahh ahh....so ah...mazing...oh!"

"Hmm...I've dreamed of this for the longest time...the feel of your soft skin...the smell of your hair..." Ty licked her lips. "How do you taste, I wonder?"

Katara blinked. "What...ahh...do you...mean by...taste?"

Ty Lee bit her lip as she slipped another finger deeper inside Katara. "No no...don't play coy with me...you know exactly what I mean, don't you?"

"Even underwater I can tell how wet you are..." Ty Lee teased as she held Katara closer, her right hand crossing over to cup Katara's other breast.

"Ah...ah...w-what do you mean?" Katara whimpered.

"Your innocent streak is really quite endearing, Katara!" Ty Lee giggled. "Would you like me to show you?"

Katara blushed. "You can do whatever you want to do..."

Ty turned Katara around and took her face in her hands, kissing her deeply. She smiled and rested her hands on Katara's hips, gently backing her into the rim of the pool.

Katara lifted herself out of the spring, sitting on the edge with her feet dangling in the water. Ty slid off Katara's water drenched panties, and gently lifted Katara's legs, insinuating herself between them, resting Katara's kneepits on her trapezius.

Katara held her breath in anticipation as Ty Lee pulled herself closer by her thighs, pressing her face into Katara's muff and inhaling her scent deeply.

Katara gasped as Ty Lee began lapping at her cunt, running her tongue up her slit and to her clit, sucking the bud with a loud raspberry sound.

"Oh fuck Ty!" Katara squealed. "Fuck! Are you sure about this? I mean, I-"

Ty Lee grinned as she looked up from between Katara's legs.

"Shh...you just relax," Ty cooed. "Consider this part of your... _training_."

"Ahhh...oh-okay. Okay..." Katara moaned, relaxing into the cool, slick stone of the spring floor as Ty Lee resumed her cunning linguistics.

"You taste so good!" Ty Lee giggled. "Everything I imagined."

Katara steadied herself on one hand and stroked Ty's hair with the other. "I think I can get used to this kind of training...so good..."

Ty Lee kissed the inside of Katara's thigh. "Not all martial arts training has to be painful. Sometimes it can bring pleasure to those who practice it...perhaps you'd like to practice on me?"

Katara grinned. "Hmm... I'd love to, but I don't even know where to start...is it anything like bending?"

Ty Lee smiled her trademark wide grin and teased the bud of Katara's clitoris with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh... there is some _bending_ involved, I suppose," Ty replied slyly.

"Why don't you give me some tips, hmm?" Katara purred. "Show me how to do it?"

The pair suddenly heard a snap of twigs and the rustling of the bushes surrounding the springs.

"Oh I can certainly give you some 'tips...'" Ty Lee giggled nervously. "Though I think we should probably go somewhere a little more private."

Katara slid her legs off Ty's shoulders and stood up. She offered Ty Lee help getting out, but the acrobatic Ty had already leapt out of the spring and landed in a crouch. She stood up and gestured to the royal palace.

"The Lord and Lady's bedroom should be spacious enough to resume our training...with the Lady's permission of course," Ty Lee shrugged.

Katara nodded, tossing a towel to Ty Lee and wrapping one around her own torso. Ty Lee grabbed her travel bag and slung it around her shoulder, and the pair set off towards the palace.

***

Katara and Ty Lee arrived at the bedroom relatively unbothered, save for a few sidelong glances by the palace guard and staff, and perhaps one or two simpering politicians aiming to gain favor from the Fire Lord's wife, but the state of her undress and the crack of Ty Lee's knuckles was enough for them to get the hint and slink off, allowing the girls to finally reach the royal chambers.

Katara shimmied out of the towel and sat on the luxurious red velvet comforters of her and Zuko's bed. Ty set her bag down, crouching down to open it as Katara waited expectantly.

"I think I may have something in my bag that will help with your 'training,'" Ty Lee announced as she ruffled through her bag.

Katara raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Ty Lee produced an enormous double ended dildo from the bag, flipping and twirling it around like a weapon.

"What the hell is that?!" Katara chuckled nervously. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Mwah! This guy here," Ty Lee kissed the end of the sex toy proudly, "is my little "training partner" on the road."

Katara snorted, reaching out to take a better look at the absurdly large toy.

Ty Lee looked up at Katara, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "And my 'training partner' gonna teach you a lesson of its own. A 'tip', one might say."

Katara laughed, poking the end of the toy. "Oh my! What kind of 'lesson' can this thing teach me?"

Ty Lee pushed Katara backwards on the bed and continued to twirl around the dildo. Katara followed the arcs and flips the toy made.

"We are going to teach you how to give and receive at the same time," Ty explained. "Wouldn't you like to learn how?"

"Alright," Katara giggled, flush with a combination of amusement, nervousness, and arousal. "How do we start?"

Ty Lee pointed the dildo like a sword. "Scoot back a little...yeah that's good...I need some room."

Katara scooted back, stifling a laugh.

"Lay back flat," instructed Ty. "Yeah...spread those legs wide so I can see that beautiful pussy of yours...oh yes, like that..."

"O-kay, whatever you say, _master_ ," Katara adjusted herself on the bed and spread her legs for Ty, leaving a pool of wetness from where she just sat.

"Now I'm sure with your wonderful husband around that you're quite used to _taking_ a big dick," explained Ty, getting on the bed and shuffling on her knees to where Katara was waiting. "But I can teach you how to _give_ big dick, too."

"Oh my! What the hell are you going to do to me? Is that thing going inside of me?" giggled Katara, her eyes wide.

Ty Lee adjusted herself before Katara in a scissoring position, and placed the dildo between them, the twin heads of the toy at the lips of their entrances.

"I'm gonna put it in both of us, silly!" giggled Ty. "Now scoot closer! Let me guide it inside that juicy pussy of your's!"

Katara covered her face in her hands, red with embarrassment and stifling hysterics as Ty Lee teased her opening with the toy. "Okay! Are you sure about this?"

"Just relax, Katara!" laughed Ty. "I'm gonna put it inside you, and then you're gonna guide it inside me, together, in rhythm like we're rowing a boat, understand?"

"Okay," Katara took a deep breath and centered herself. "Okay. I understand. I'm ready."

"Let the master show you how it's done..." purred Ty Lee, and she began to slowly pump the dildo in and out of both of them, back and forth.

"Hmm...I like that," sighed Katara as Ty Lee pumped the dildo between them.

"Now you try," instructed Ty, and Katara gingerly took the toy from her and mimicked the motions Ty had made. Within seconds she got the hang of it, and Ty took the other end.

"Oh yes...you're such a fast learner...such a good student," purred Ty Lee as they pumped the dildo between them in sync, as one. "Oh fuck that feels so good!"

Katara threw her head back in ecstasy. "Oh my... ah, oh. So good! Oh Ty! I never thought I'd ever be doing something like this!"

"I've always thought about doing it with you," Ty Lee confessed. "Mai and Azula were never any fun at all! I always had to take care of it myself!"

"Oh really? You poor thing!" Katara raised her eyebrow, a devilish grin forming on her face as she picked up the pace of the pumping on her end. "Would you like me to help you with that?"

Ty Lee grinned back as she matched Katara's pace. "Oh! Would you please! Make your teacher proud!"

"Oh Ty!" moaned Katara as they rowed the toy back and forth between them with a frantic and desperate pace. "I'm going to cum! You're going to make cum!"

"It's so fucking deep!" Ty Lee screamed, her orgasm building. "Oh fuck Katara! I'm cumming!"

The pair clutched onto to the dildo as if it was a livewire, shaking through their orgasms and collapsing in heaps on the soft mattress, soaked in sweat and gasping for air. Their grips slackened on the toy, and it slid out of their soaking wet pussies and onto the bed, Ty Lee's 'lesson fulfilled.

Katara stared at the ceiling, clutching her heaving chest and absentmindedly tracing circles with her index finger on her throbbing clit. 

"Oh Ty..." gushed Katara in wonder. "That was amazing! That was so-"

"Spectactular?" a voice offered.

"ZUKO?!" screeched Katara, scrambling away from Ty Lee as her husband stepped out of the shadows.

Zuko had a wide grin on his scarred face, and he stood there before them with his cock in his palm, pinching a bead of precum to the tip.

"Zuko! How long were you watching?!" Katara hugged her knees to herself, glaring at Zuko with suspicion. "Were you spying on us?"

"I followed you ladies in here after your 'training' in the hot springs," Zuko explained, sauntering closer to them, cock still in hand. "I must say, this is some very unique martial arts training!"

Ty Lee glanced back and forth from Zuko to Katara, felling unsure of her next move, yet rooted to the spot.

"Now...why are you girls 'training' with a fake cock when you have a real one right here?"


	2. A Third Sparring Partner

"Well?" Zuko pressed as the girls stared at him in disbelief. "What do you say? Got room for a third 'sparring partner' in this little 'training session?'"

Katara blinked. She couldn't believe her luck.

"There's always room for one more," Katara replied confidently. "If my sensei doesn't object..."

"Not at all." Ty Lee giggled. "But I must warn you, I won't be gentle."

Zuko shuffled towards her and cupped Ty's asscheeks, spreading them apart as he pulled her roughly towards him. "Neither will I. I think I can teach you a thing or two."

Ty Lee kissed him and bit his lower lip as she pulled away. "Show me what you got, Mr. Big Fire Lord."

"Oh, I'll show you what I got!" Zuko grinned, and he spun her around so that her belly lay flat on the bed. He pulled her lower body towards him and smacked her ass and smooshed his face into her cheeks, inhaling deeply.

"What a beautiful ass you have, Ty..." Zuko admired. "Let's see what it tastes like..."

Ty Lee giggled and blushed despite her tough front as Zuko spread her cheeks apart and tongued her pussy, lapping it up and down before switching to her ass, swirling it around her hole before smacking her ass again.

"I've always wondered what you tasted like..." Zuko murmured from in between Ty Lee's asscheeks. "You don't disappoint."

Katara watched as her husband lapped up her teacher's pussy and ass, feeling rather jealous despite herself, impatient for her turn under Zuko's expert tongue. Aching for more stimulation, Katara assuaged her need by lying back , legs spread, rubbing circles around her clit as she watched.

Zuko caught her in a side glance from over Ty's round cheek and slapped at Katara's feet.

"Get over here, face down, ass up like Ty Lee here," Zuko ordered, pointing at a spot next to Lee. "And wait your fucking turn."

Katara nodded and quickly got into position for her husband's probing tongue. But seconds turned to minutes and still Katara waited. She turned and saw Ty Lee's content, smiling face: if Ty was a cat she'd be purring. Katara chanced a look up, and sure enough, Zuko was still at work tonguing Ty's ass, his right index and middle fingers entering in and out of Ty Lee's well-licked pussy.

Katara's couldn't take it anymore, and she reached under her toned belly to her aching cunt, and traced circles around her clit as she watched her husband.

Zuko opened his unscarred eye and caught her in the act. He reached over and slapped her hard in the ass.

"I said wait your fucking turn!" Zuko snapped. "You greedy greedy little peasant. I saw Ty eat your pussy earlier! And she just fucked you again before I got here! And you want more?! You'd deny Ty Lee the pleasure of getting her pussy eaten, too?"

"Oh Zuko!" whimpered Katara. "How long do I have to wait?!"

Zuko smirked. "However long it takes to make Ty Lee cum..."

Katara moaned in frustration.

"I want you to wait." Zuko demanded. "I want you to wait to get your pussy touched. And when it all becomes too much and you can't take it anymore, that's when I'll come over and use those sweet holes of yours. Until then, keep your fucking hands to yourself!"

"Zuko..." Katara impetuously moaned.

"You heard me," Zuko continued to finger Ty Lee's pussy, adding a third finger, and began to rub circles around her clit with his other hand. He kept a sidelong glance at Katara, smirking as he watched her squirm in anticipation as he would dip his head down to tongue at or kiss Ty's ass.

"You're such a fucking tease, Lord Zuko," purred Ty Lee into the mattress.

"Yeah? I'll show you a fucking tease!" Zuko growled, adding a fourth finger inside Ty Lee, furiously knifing her pussy.

"A-aah! Lord Z-ZUKO!" screamed Ty. "Oh fuck! Give me more! MORE!"

Katara watched in shock and awe as Zuko fit his whole fist inside Ty, pumping away inside her like a piston until her entire lower body seized up, pushing Zuko's hand out of her with a squelch as she came hard, spraying Zuko with her cum.

Zuko grinned as he wiped his face of her spray, sampling a taste of it as he watched Ty Lee shake from her quaking orgasm.

Katara, unable to contain herself any longer, leapt on him, kissing him hard, savoring the taste of Ty Lee's cum on his breath.

"Oh darling..." Zuko smiled. "So impatient..."

Zuko roughly shoved her back to the bed and flipped her around to her belly like he had Ty Lee. Katara thought that she would get the same oral treatment Ty had received, but he instead pulled her lower body towards him and plunged his throbbing erection inside of her, his pelvis clashing against her asscheeks with a smack.

The loud creaking of the bed roused Ty Lee, who had been recovering in a heap as the royal pair went about their carnal activity. She crawled over curiously to them, and slung her arm around Katara's backside as she grinned up at Zuko.

Ty Lee held Katara's asscheeks apart as Zuko pounded away at her pussy from behind, admiring the way Katara's asshole gaped apart for her. She spit into the whole, and chased the saliva with her tongue as it trailed deeper into Katara's anus.

Zuko watched in fascination as Ty Lee voraciously lapped Katara's ass before he pulled her up by her long braid and kissed her deeply, tasting Katara's ass on her breath before guiding her head to his cock as he pulled out of Katara.

Ty Lee cleaned Katara's pussy off of him as Katara waited expectantly for his cock to return inside of her.

"Get under her and suck her clit while I fuck her some more," Zuko ordered, taking his dick out of Ty's mouth. He smacked her broad cheeks with it. "Don't worry, you'll get to taste more of my dick."

Ty Lee nodded and complied, laying across the length of the bed as Katara sat on her face. She began to tongue at Katara's clit when Zuko entered Katara again, his balls dragging across Ty Lee's face as he did so.

Katara mimicked the motions of Ty Lee's tongue with her own tongue as she reciprocated soothingly on Ty Lee's aching cunt, moaning in pleasure and surprise as Zuko slipped his thumb inside her asshole that Ty had so kindly lubricated for her.

Ty moaned in pleasure as her student applied the lessons she taught her with precision. As Zuko's balls scraped across her face again, she leaned up, taking one in her mouth, stretching the scrotum as his his hips rocked back and forth into Katara's pussy.

"You like the taste of my wife's pussy on my dick that much that you just can't wait for another taste, can't you?" Zuko asked as he pulled himself out of Katara's pussy and into Ty Lee's mouth.

"Mmm hmm," Ty moaned in appreciation, sucking on his dangling cock 

"Good," Zuko replied as he began to thrust into her mouth, fucking Ty's throat the way he was just fucking Katara, who wiggled her ass expectantly for her husband's dick as she continued to lap at her teacher's cunt.

Zuko pulled his cock out of Ty Lee's mouth and back into Katara's waiting slit to a sound of mild disappointment from the former and glee from the latter.

"Don't fret, Ty," Zuko teased as he spat onto Katara's butthole, slipping his thumb back inside. "You'll get another taste soon enough."

Ty Lee settled for another taste of Zuko's balls, allowing her tongue to slide across his swinging balls. Adjusting herself a little, Ty Lee moved on to his perineum and to his asshole, much to Zuko's delight. His pace increased frantically from the dual stimulation of Katara's tight pussy and Ty Lee's probing tongue.

With a great grunt, Zuko emptied himself deep into Katara's womb. His cock slipped out of her and right into Ty Lee's waiting mouth, who milked the last of his spend before pressing her lips to Katara's sopping pussy to collect the thick, creamy cum that dribbled out of her like the juice of an overripe fruit.

When Ty Lee was satisfied that she had collected all the cum out of Katara's pussy, she beckoned her student to share in the treat, swapping the spend between the two of them as they shared a passionate kiss while Zuko looked on.

"Now _that_ was a productive training session, wouldn't you say?" Zuko sighed as he stretched out across the bed, his cock lazily lolling to the side as the ladies continued to share it's product.

"Oh yes," Katara purred. "I can't wait for our next lesson."

"I think, I, ah, can _squeeze_ you in for another lesson _very_ soon," Ty Lee replied.

Zuko got up and situated himself between the girls. "Practice makes perfect."

They took turns kissing him.

"Sure does." Zuko quipped as they readied for another round. "Sure does."


	3. Flexibility Training

"Argh!" Zuko cried, collapsing into a heap on the padded mat floor of the dojo. "I'm just not built for this!"

He glared at Katara, who was twisted in the same pretzel-like position Ty Lee was in. She wasn't quite on the level of Ty when it came to flexibility, but her dance-like style of Bending afforded her a strong base of athleticism, and thus a natural aptitude for the training.

The girls giggled as him as he painfully stood up, his joints crackling and popping. Sometimes he wondered why he ever agreed to train with the girls in the first place.

"I don't see how twisting oneself into a damn knot has anything to do with martial arts," Zuko growled as he massaged a sore spot in his back.

Ty Lee unfurled herself effortlessly from the mat. "It has everything to do with martial arts. A supple branch will bend under pressure, while a rigid branch will crack and break."

Zuko grumbled. It wasn't like he was out of shape. He had trained his entire life for combat. He still continued to train. He just didn't see what twisting oneself into a pretzel did anything to help in a fight. Ty Lee seemed to think so, but she couldn't Bend anything more than her body, so perhaps she had a point.

Nevertheless, Zuko wasn't sold, and decided to stick to his Fire Bending. He plopped down on the mat while the girls finished up.

"You guys do what you do..." Zuko ordered. "I'm going to relax and try to ignore the snap, crackle and pop of my spinal column."

"Big tough man," Ty teased as she twisted around in another impossible contortion with Katara following along the best she could.

"Whatever," Zuko deflected, wincing as he plopped his sore body onto the dojo mat.

"Okay, time for the cool down Katara," Ty Lee instructed with a chuckle, turning to her student. "Downward Dog and Prone Cobra."

Katara nodded, bending at the waist in an upside-down "V" like a stretching cat. She piked her butt in the air and descended down, flattening her lower body down while raising her upper body up like the movement's namesake before reversing the movement back to the Downward Dog.

Zuko watched this with great interest, and felt his cock get hard at the sight of the girls in their tight leggings, arching and stretching, pointing their asses in the air at him, as if to tease and taunt him.

Why did he agree to train with the girls? Probably sights like this.

"Final stretch, Katara," Ty Lee said. "Full Back Bridge."

Katara laid on her back and bridged herself up in and upside-down "U" shape. Zuko was impressed, knowing that the move would probably take more than a little practice for him to master.

Ty Lee, ever the master of the physical arts, took her bridge one step further, ascending into a handstand, holding it with a few reps of a freestanding handstand pushup for good measure. She then pointed her lower body foward above her lead like a scorpion's tail before finally bridging over into an inverted crab pose, her feet landing lightly on the ground. 

It was a very impressive display of strength and flexibility, and the Fire Lord applauded his martial arts teacher's prowess.

"I can't wait to be able to do that, Master," Katara praised as her own bridge collapsed, unable to hold it as long as Ty could.

Ty Lee smiled and closed her eyes, apparently relaxed despite the physical display.

"Practice, M'lady." Ty Lee purred. "Practice."

Zuko was so hard. Katara glanced at him stroking his bulge, tight through his shorts, and she nodded for him to take the chance He pulled himself out of his shorts, kneeling down to dangle his stiff cock over Ty's upside-down head. 

He poked at Ty Lee's lips with the head of his cock, and her eyes blinked open in surprise. She smiled widely at him and accepted his waiting dick, and it slid into her mouth like a knife through warm butter.

Katara grinned and began to pull Ty Lee's tights off her rigidly bent legs, pooling them at her ankles. Ty moaned on Zuko's cock as Katara's lips met her heat, wet with arousal and sweat.

Zuko pulled down her training bra, revealing the firm mounds of her breasts. He kneaded them around as he slowly fucked her mouth, his balls gently colliding with the point of her nose.

Ty began to quiver as Katara's well-trained mouth sucked and lapped the lips of her cooze and the bud of her clit. Ty Lee was so proud of her student, for Katara was a fast learner when it came to cunnilingus, and it wasn't long before Ty Lee collapsed from her back bridge to the mat from the intensity of the orgasm Katara gave her, spitting out Zuko's cock with a pop.

Ty Lee giggled as she picked herself off the floor and Zuko and Katara knelt down beside her, with Zuko at her head, cock in hand, and Katara at her knees, pulling Lee's tights all the way off her legs and casting them aside.

Ty Lee rolled around to her hands and knees and pushed Zuko to the ground, taking him in her mouth once more.

"That was impressive, Master Ty," Zuko praised. "Holding that position for so long, and with so much...stimulation."

"Oh, that was just beginner's stuff, M'lord," bragged Ty with a sly smile as she stroked Zuko's dick. "Would you like to see more of what I can do?"

"I think I would like to," Zuko grinned. "As would my wife, I daresay."

"Oh yes, Master," Katara nodded excitedly. "Show me what's possible with your level of flexibility!"

"Good," Ty Lee replied confidently as she gave Zuko's dick a final hearty suck before pushing herself up in a pushup position, kicking her legs out in front of her, before tumbling backwards into a perfect Van Damme split. 

She gave an impressed Zuko a wink before laying flat on her back with her legs almost behind her head, giving Zuko a privileged view of her pink pussy and winking hole, bordered by her round, muscular asscheeks.

"Come over here and hold my legs, Katara," beckoned Ty Lee. "And let me get a taste of that pussy. It must be so so flavorful after all that hard training today."

"Yes, Master," Katara replied, shuffling forth on her knees to sit her sopping lips on Ty's waiting tongue. "Ooh...I am so fucking wet from watching you work! I can hardly wait to learn these moves myself!"

"Mmmm," was Ty's response from under Katara's ample bottom as she excitedly lapped up her student's cunt, reciprocating Katara's excellent "tongue bending" from moments before. 

Shifting her hips for better leverage, Katara tucked Ty Lee's muscular thighs under her arms, spreading Ty Lee's ass and pussy open for Zuko, who approached them, stroking himself in anticipation.

"This is all for you, M'Lord," Katara cooed. 

Zuko knelt down at Ty Lee's opening, teasing her slit with his moist, precum-dripping cock-head.

Katara lifted Zuko's chin with an outstretched hand, making him look into her blue eyes.

"I want to see the look on your face as you enter her," she requested of him with an alluring purr.

Maintaining eye contact with Zuko, Katara watched, biting her lower lip as Zuko's eyes fluttered and his lips parted as his cock slid into Ty Lee's inviting heat, snug and warm on his member. She could feel Ty's hum of contentment vibrate from under her, sending a shiver through cunt and throughout her body.

Zuko soon found a rhythm to his initially choppy thrusts and Katara found her's, riding Ty Lee's tongue as if it was her husband's dick.

They met in the middle for a kiss, and Zuko smiled as he tasted Ty on Katara's breath.

"She tastes so good, doesn't she?" Katara murmured in between pecks. "I'd like so much to taste her again, off your dick..."

Zuko complied, pulling himself out of Ty's pussy so Katara could clean her juices off of him, throating him before shortening the length she allowed the cock to be in her mouth before it was just the cock-head at the rim of her lips.

"Zuko, M'lord?" Katara asked as she tongued at Zuko's peehole. Zuko's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

"Hmm?" Zuko replied, distracted by the way his cock bounced off the tip of her tongue.

"I have another request..." Katara purred.

"Anything..." Zuko gasped as Katara kissed the head of his sensitive cock.

"I want see your ass bounce while you fuck her holes..." Katara requested, her voice low as she swirled Zuko's cock around the tip of her tongue. "I want to tongue your ass the way I just tongued your dick..." 

Zuko eyes widened in surprise, and he grinned at her, giving her an affectionate kiss before stepping over Ty's anchored thighs to slide himself inside Ty Lee's pussy once again. As he slowly thrusted himself inside Ty's warm, tight cunt, exaggerating the bounce of his ass for the viewing pleasure of his wife, Zuko crept his fingers inside Ty Lee's round asshole, opening her gape even wider. It was so beautiful. He knew he wanted his dick inside that tight love tunnel next.

"I'm going to fuck this ass next, Master Ty," Zuko marvelled. "I'm going to twist you like a pretzel and fuck your ass like a second pussy!"

Ty Lee moaned in appreciation from under Katara, and Katara let out a moan of her own as she spread open Zuko's cheeks to lap at his bouncing ass. Her hands roamed around his cheeks, at the back of his legs and inner thighs before lovingly caressing his balls as they slapped against Ty Lee's clit.

Zuko's pace quickened as he was pleasured from both ends, by Ty's hot, gripping walls on his cock and Katara's swirling tongue at his asshole. The pace brought Ty Lee to orgasm, and she came, her sucks and licks at Katara's pussy became more desperate, bringing her student closer to climax as Katara ground herself on Ty's face to send herself over the edge.

Katara moaned into Zuko's ass, and gave him a slap in the rear, prompting him to pull out of Ty and stand up. Zuko almost came himself--the pleasure was so intense that if Ty had taken any longer to cum he'd probably be spilling right into her womb right now. But he wanted to fill her ass with his cum, so he the took the opportunity to cool down and watch as Katara stood herself off of Ty Lee's shaky legs before settling on the dojo mat to share a kiss with her.

Katara licked and kissed her juices off Ty Lee's face like a cat, and Zuko, cock still rock-hard, shuffled on his knees over to Ty, grabbing her from behind, guiding her to the floor with her back to his chest.

She giggled a little at the surprise, and Zuko swept his arms under her kneepits, forcing her knees to her shoulders, pinning her arms against him as he clasped his fingers behind her head.

Ty Lee's giggles turned into moans as he thrust his cock deep into her ass, her body locked in place by Zuko's strong arms.

Katara crawled over to them, and Zuko shifted his legs, spreading them and lifting his butt off the ground so that his wife had unobstructed access to their stack of asses and genitals 

Katara began at Zuko's bouncing balls, tonguing his slick scrotum before sliding her tongue up his shaft as it pumped into Ty's asshole like a piston.

Her tongue met the rim of Ty Lee's asshole where anus met cock, and she lapped at her taint before settling on Ty succulent pink pussy, dripping with the sweet nectar of her arousal.

Katara brought her thumb to Ty Lee's clit, lapping at her juices and sucking at her folds. She entered a probing finger inside of her, finding that Ty's pussy was looser and well lubricated from her dicking, and easily accommodated a couple more of Katara's probing fingers. Katara then tried another before attempting to use her entire fist. They had been practicing the technique, and Katara wanted to do her master proud. To her amazement, Ty Lee took her to mid forearm, and Katara slowly pumped her fist inside of her, then picking up speed as Zuko's thrusts quickened as his climax built.

"OH YES!" Ty Lee screamed as Katara's fist pumped away inside her and her thumb rubbed her clit in sync with Zuko's cock in her ass. "YES! OH JUST LIKE THAT! JUST LIKE I TAUGHT YOU!"

"Oh Master!" Katara gasped suddenly, her eyes wide in wonder. "I can feel him through your walls! _I CAN FEEL HIM THROUGH YOUR WALLS!_ "

Ty Lee grinned a sloppy grin as the sweat poured down her face, her eyes rolling back in her head. Katara's kinky realization sent Zuko over the edge, quickening the pace of his thrusts to overdrive inside Ty's ass, his thighs clapping loudly against her cheeks as he did so.

Katara matched Zuko's thrusts with her fist and thumb, the pressure building inside Ty until she came from both holes, squeezing Zuko's hot spend deep into her anus. Her core tightened as she sprayed Katara's face with a torrent of her own cum.

Katara laughed, wiping Ty's spray and her own thick hair out of her eyes as Zuko's dick slipped out of Ty's ass and into Katara's ready mouth, eager to take in any remaining cum that leaked out of his spent cock.

Zuko released Ty from the full nelson hold he had her in, and she unfurled off him, rolling on to the mat in a content heap before slowly unfurling herself to her back.

"I guess...the students...can...teach...the master...a few things...too," Ty gasped, her holes still twitching and throbbing. "I ah...didn't know that was...possible...OH!"

"Can't let it go to waste, Master," Katara said as shuffled over to her from between Zuko's legs to lap at the spend that leaked out of Ty Lee's used asshole.

"No, we can't waste it," Ty Lee purred affectionately, patting Katara's hair. "I've taught you well. You really are the best student."

Zuko grunted indignantly beside them, still catching his breath.

"You too, M'lord!" Ty added, patting his sweaty arm. "Very hands on."

Katara crawled from between Ty's legs and up to her wide mouth for a kiss with an extra gift: Zuko's cum, swapping from between the two's battling tongues.

"But I share, Master," Katara hummed into Ty Lee's mouth.

"You do..." Ty Lee confirmed approvingly.

She turned to Zuko, who was watching them with a satisfied smirk.

"I bet you're going to take your yoga practice a bit more seriously from now on, won't you, Lord Zuko?" Ty Lee grinned.

Zuko put his arms behind his head reclined his head on them as the girls continued to kiss. "Damn right I will!"


	4. Trading Places

Katara and Zuko sat cross-legged on the mat of Ty Lee's dojo, awaiting their next lesson by the martial arts master.

Ty Lee brought an ornate box into the dojo with her, and placed it before her students.

As Zuko and Katara examined the box, Ty Lee opened it. Inside, atop a cushion of red velvet, sat a long black phallus attached to a belt-like harness of some sort.

The pair examined it quizzically as Ty Lee paced, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Fire Lord Lord Zuko and Lady Katara," she began. "Fire and Ice. Red and Blue. Yin and Yang. Man, and Woman."

Katara looked at Zuko and smiled. 

"Your union is like a diamond, forged by unimaginable pressure and hardship to become shining bright and unbreakable," Ty Lee continued.

Ty Lee gestured to the box. "Now we come to the next stage of your training, for as strong as your bond is, one must feel as the other feels to truly become one."

Ty Lee collected the phallus and presented it to Katara, turning to Zuko.

"To truly become one, Fire Lord Zuko must learn to receive, and Lady Katara give," Ty Lee smiled. "That is your lesson."

Zuko took the phallus from Katara and examined it, a strap-on cock. "Katara is going to use this on me?"

Ty Lee nodded.

"Is this like one of the first lessons you taught me, Master?" Katara asked excitedly.

"Very much so," Ty Lee replied.

Zuko gave Katara a nervous grin. "Wow, I, um..."

"She's not going to just shove it right in there, silly!" Ty Lee assured, giggling. "She has to warm you up first."

"Warm me up?" Zuko asked.

"Of course!" Ty Lee replied, tugging at the waistband of his training shorts. "Lubrication...pre-stretching..."

Zuko looked at Ty quizzically.

"Here. Lay down," Ty guided him to the floor and slid his shorts off as Katara looked on, curious. Zuko lifted his legs apart as Ty spread his asscheeks, bringing his asshole to full relief. She spat a wad of saliva at it, swirling it at the rim with her fingertip before lapping at it with her tongue.

"Oh, I see!" Katara joined them, crawling over to them on her hands and knees. "You like having your ass licked, don't you Mister Fire Lord?"

"I do," Zuko groaned as Ty Lee's tongue swirled around his hole. "I am a little nervous about having my ass _fucked_ , though..."

"You just relax and let Lady Katara take care of you, my Lord," Ty Lee ordered, moving aside so Katara could have a turn at his ass.

With a wide smile Katara's tongue rolled out of her mouth, the tip teasing his taint as it trailed down to his hole. Katara always had a way of making him shiver with anticipation and pleasure with her tongue, whether it be from its warm, smooth, wet texture or the enthusiasm she put into everything she did.

Ty Lee laid on her side, sucking Zuko's cock as she offered Katara praise and guidance. "Stick your tongue in the hole, sweetie, yes...it needs proper lubrication...yes like that..."

Zuko hummed in contentment as Katara's tongue wiggled inside him, as her nose kissed the underside of his balls. Ty Lee's head bobbed on his cock, and between the two, he thought he was going to cum right there and then.

Luckily for the proceedings, Ty Lee chose this as the time to speak to Katara again. 

"Very good, M'lady," Ty praised, stroking her hair. "Now, let's begin the pre-stretch...yes...right there...slowly now..."

Zuko groaned as his asshole swallowed Katara's slim index finger, wet with her saliva.

She slowly fingered him, careful not to cut him with her nails, or go too fast for his untrained butthole to handle.

Again, like before, with Katara pleasuring his ass and Ty Lee using her expert mouth to suck his his insides out through his dick, Zuko felt himself teeter on the edge of climax again, and it was only when Ty popped him out of her mouth to offer more advice to Katara that he was pushed back from the brink.

"Very good, Katara, but you mustn't ignore the balls!" Ty chided. "Put that wonderful mouth to good use!"

"Of course, Master!" Katara replied, and adjusted her arm so she could pop a ball in her mouth while she fingered his ass.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee continued her work on Zuko's throbbing cock--oh heavens he was so close--and Ty then told Katara to insert another finger, that his asshole should be ready.

That did it.

With the combination of Katara's long, slender fingers oscillating inside his asshole and her deft tongue lapping at his balls with Ty Lee's vaccum seal lips and pumping hands, Zuko was sent over the edge, exploding into Ty Lee's mouth.

Careful not to swallow all of his voluminous load, Ty Lee milked him of the rest of his cum and invited Katara to share in the fruits of their carnal work, swapping the spend between the two with a deep kiss.

"I'm so sorry, Master Ty...M'lady..." Zuko apologized. "It was just so good that I couldn't contain myself!"

To his surprise, Ty Lee giggled, parting her lips from Katara's. "Oh, no need to apologize my Lord! It's all part of the training!"

She crawled behind him and motioned for him to lay his head on her lap. He did, looking up to her grinning mouth.

"With my guidance, Katara will be able to make you come again...without even touching your dick!"

Zuko watched as Katara fastened the strap-on around her waist. He wondered how it would be possible to cum without his dick being touched, but prepared himself to find out.

Zuko spread his legs out wide, and braced himself to receive Katara's cock, his eyes locked on her's as she pressed the cock-head of the toy to the rim of his saliva-coated asshole.

He nodded to her, and squeezed Ty's hand as Katara pushed her way inside of him, using his thighs to pull herself forward.

"Good, Katara," Ty Lee praised, stroking Zuko's long, sweaty hair. "Now go deeper. Slowly at first. Let him get used to it."

An inflamed sense of fullness overtook Zuko as his asshole took Katara's cock to the hilt.

A nod from Zuko told Katara that she could start moving her hips, and she did, slowly at first, gradually picking up speed as Zuko became comfortable.

Incredibly, Zuko found himself hard again. He longed to touch it, to relieve the need that intensified the longer Katara pumped into his ass, but Ty Lee forbade him from doing so with a look. He didn't want to screw up his training, so he begrudgingly refrained from doing so.

Zuko looked up at Katara with an expectant, pleading gaze, but she had become entranced in her movements, her hips bucking into him like a belly dancer, her head thrown back in catharsis as she pounded away at him.

She was so beautiful, the way she was fucking him, her confidence, her power, the way he trusted her inside of him.

"Katara..." Zuko moaned. Her large, lustful blue eyes bored into him, and a wordless message was exchanged: _I'm close._

She nodded, and leaned into him, pumping into him with breathless vigor, tracing the lines of his chest and abdominals with her hands.

He grasped her slender forearms, and then with just the right push at just the right angle against his prostate, Zuko came.

His asshole clenched around Katara's phallus as his pulsating cock sent up spurts of hot cum into the air and onto his sweat drenched torso.

Katara pulled herself out of Zuko's gaping hole and immediately went to collect the rest of the spend that dribbled out of his cock. He gasped at how sensitive he was--it was almost painful.

"Let him clean you off," Ty Lee instructed as Katara squeezed the out last of his jizz on her tongue like toothpaste out of a tube.

Katara grinned and dragged her phallus around the puddle of cum on his belly. She then shimmied down to sit on his chest, pressing the cock-head at his lips.

Zuko closed his eyes and accepted it, delighting in sucking the lewd taste of his own ass and cum off of Katara's fake dick, vaguely aware of the girls kissing above him.

He almost protested when Katara popped herself out of his mouth, and Ty was moving his head from her lap, but relaxed when he found that the girls had converged around his torso to lick the remaining tracks of cum that had mingled with his sweat.

"I seem to remember a quip about 'fake cocks' not too long ago, M'lord," Ty pointed out, her tongue at his nipple now. "What say you now?"

Zuko looked from Ty Lee's wide grin to the sight of Katara's tongue dragging across his belly, her butt up in the air, her strap-on cock dangling invitingly from her waist.

Zuko grinned back at his martial arts master.

"When's the next lesson?"


	5. Zuko's Test

"So, you'd like to continue your training, Lord Zuko?" Ty Lee asked when Zuko had brought up the strap-on during their next training session.

"I'm sure you have more, and in larger sizes," Zuko deduced. "Like colored belts in other martial arts disciplines...I'd like to take it to the next level."

"Of course, Lord Zuko," Ty Lee replied, grinning widely as she bowed. She gestured to Katara. "I trust the Lady has been practicing diligently with you?"

"Frequently, Master Ty," Katara proudly reported, bowing as low as her teacher had. "He's up to three fingers on the warmup now and his ass takes to the cock like a hot blade through warm butter."

"Is that so, Lord Zuko?" Ty Lee exclaimed as Zuko smiled broadly and bowed. "My, my. You are ready, aren't you?"

"Oh yes, Master Ty...teach me how to give and receive at the same time, like you taught my wife," Zuko grinned.

"Hmm..." Ty Lee turned away clasped her hands behind her back and stared at her open case of phalluses, deep in thought. After a few moments, she turned back to them. "Lord Zuko, your previous lesson had reversed your role from giver to receiver, a role you have seemed to improved upon exponentially since. Taking into account your mastery of the giver role, today will be less of a _lesson_ and more of a _test_."

"So does this mean you will be participating this time, Master?!" Katara asked gleefully. "Will you be wearing a cock for us today?!"

"Oh yes, that and more," Ty Lee smiled slyly.

"A test?" Zuko inquired. He shivered in anticipation at the thought of Ty Lee fucking him.

"I want you to make love to your wife," Ty ordered. "As you do so, I will test you."

"What's the test?" Zuko asked curiously.

"It'll become apparent," Ty replied.

"I won't get to wear a cock today, Master?" Katara clicked her tongue in mild disappointment.

"Katara, Katara," Ty took Katara's hands in her's. "M'Lady. Always so willing to give, as far back as I can remember. An admirable quality, to be sure. So devoted you are to the Fire Lord's receiving training...it is your turn to receive. Enjoy it. You've earned it."

Katara smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Master."

Ty bowed back and winked. "You are much a part of his test as I am. Don't let him off easy."

"Of course, Master," Katara winked back and turned to Zuko. "Are you ready?"

Zuko placed his hands at her hips. "I'm ready for anything."

Katara took his face in her hands and he leaned forward to kiss her. As their lips met, her hands reached to the waistband of his training shorts pulling them down to grasp at his hardening cock. He began to strip her nude, and with a glance past Zuko at Ty, who herself was stripping nude, Katara grinned and pulled Zuko's shirt off, running her hands up his chiseled torso.

Zuko kissed her again, and then guided Katara to the mat and positioned himself between her open legs. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he kissed down the insides of each thigh, inhaling the musky scent of her aroused heat when he reached her apex. He leaned forward with his tongue, teasing her lips with its tip before running its full length up and down her slit. 

As he did so, Zuko was aware of his asscheeks being spread apart, of a firm, wet tongue poking into the rim of his puckered hole. He didn't need to guess that it was Ty Lee lapping at his ass. Her tongue felt incredible. Was she testing his ability to perform under pressure, to pleasure while being pleasured? 

She reached under him and grasped his cock, pumping him as her tongue swirled inside of him. Zukos head spun, overloaded by the onslaught of sensation, of Katara's smell and taste, of Ty Lee's relentless pursuit of his orgasm.

She was so insistent, he could swear she was trying to get him to cum before Katara did, and therein lied the test, he realized.

Zuko _whimpered_ into Katara's pussy as he felt his cock slip effortlessly all the way down Ty's throat, as he felt her nose nudge into his balls, his the point of it poking into his taint.

But still he persisted. He wouldn't let her win. He sealed his lips on Katara's pussy and sucked her hard, her labia filling his mouth.

In the same moment he slid his tongue inside her slit, Zuko could feel Ty spread his asscheeks apart and insert an index finger into his asshole, darting in and out of him.

He bucked into Ty Lee's mouth and finger and sucked harder on Katara's pussy, pushing his face deeper into her crotch, each inhale taking in the aromatic hair of Katara's muff into his nostrils.

Ty Lee's other index finger joined the one fingering his asshole, working in concert to pull him apart and tunnel deeper into his anus is her head bobbed on his throbbing, backwards pointing dick.

 _Fuck_ , he didn't know much longer he'd be able to last like this. Zuko _needed_ to make Katara cum. He had to. It was a matter of pride. He couldn't let Ty show him up!

Without taking his lips off her cunt, he shifted his weight onto one elbow so his other hand was free to pleasure Katara's opening. He offered her two fingers right away--she was plenty wet and warmed up-- and Katara let out a squeal they disappeared into her like the flesh of an overripe peach as he lapped and sucked the sweet juices that squelched at the bud of her clit. 

Ty herself, not to be outdone, added another pair of fingers into his asshole for a total of four--two index fingers, two middle fingers-- filling him, prying him, fucking him...her mouth was sucking him, slurping him, _throating_ him...it was all too much!

 _Cum Katara! Cum_! willed Zuko. _Cum_!

His jaw ached from the suction. His asshole was stretched, his cock was about to burst... _please_!

Miraculously, Katara finally came, and Ty Lee spit out Zuko with a pop. His cock swung heavily from her mouth, drenched in her drool. He was still very sensitive, but he wasn't about to cum. Yet.

He felt Ty's fingers slide out of his hole, and then her tongue chased the saliva and juices that leaked from the rim of his hole.

"Excellent, My Lord!" Ty praised with a slap to his backside. "You passed the first part of your test."

Zuko inhaled sharply and shuddered unconciously as she leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Now...the second part begins. _Fuck her!"_

Zuko crossed the distance from his spot at Katara's feet to the apex of her thighs, settling his body between her legs and resting his weight on his hands as he wearily pressed his sensitive cock-head to the lips of her cunt.

She peppered his chest with kisses and pulled him into her, accepting his length with a moan.

Considering the through throating his cock just took from Ty, Zuko knew he had to pace himself lest he blow his load early before he could make Katara cum again. He would start slow, sensual, and then build momentum, sprinting towards the finish line, victorious, his reward an orgasm and bragging rights.

 _Would_ , if Ty hadn't shoved her cock deep into his moistened asshole, pushing him deeper inside Katara's tight pussy.

He was so focused on Katara that he never saw Ty Lee slip on the harness of her strap-on, never saw her position herself behind him, fake cock at the ready.

He tried to pull out, tried to regain control, but Katara wrapped her strong caramel legs around his waist, keeping him inside of her, keeping him still as Ty pumped into him.

The feeling of being filled and filling another was incredible. For every forward motion from Zuko into Katara, Ty would pull back, and as Zuko would reverse his hips for another thrust, Ty would thrust forward and meet him in the middle, sinking her cock deep into his anus, the momentum facilitating yet another thrust, repeating the process like a Newton's cradle.

Ty pressed herself into him, close enough that he could feel her stiff nipples graze his back, carving tracks in the sweat. She kissed at the crease of his neck and trapezius, and Zuko pressed into Katara, pinning her with his weight.

Katara wrapped her arms around him, reaching for Ty Lee beyond them, willing her to crush them closer, to sandwich Zuko with their bodies.

Zuko's pace quickened as his climax built. He didn't know how close Katara was. His mind was so overwhelmed with pleasure, his couldn't think straight. Ty Lee was so deep, and his eager anal walls pulled her even deeper, so deep that her dick pushed into his prostate, clenching around the strap-on girth as Katara's pussy clenched around his, milking him of spend as he flooded her.

The product of Zuko's satisfaction brought Katara to her second orgasm, and the three piled in a heap together, sweaty, satisfied, and exhilarated.

Ty embraced him from behind nuzzling his neck as Katara kissed him, running her fingers through his hair.

"You performed admirably, M'lord," Ty Lee murmured into his ear.

"I still failed my test, didn't I," chuckled Zuko, resting his head on Katara's shoulder.

"Hmmm, yes....and no," Ty replied, accepting a kiss from Katara.

Zuko looked at her quizzically as she popped her cock out of his ass.

Ty shuffled over to the pair to allow them to clean the phallus of Zuko's ass.

"If the test was to allow your partner to cum before you did, then yes, you failed the second part of the test, but..."

Zuko sat up and rested his weight on an elbow, his attention squarely on Ty Lee.

"It was your _willingness_ to pursue your partner's orgasm before yours, even with the promise of your own monumental pleasure, that was the true test," Ty explained as she slid down to her hands and knees to grasp at Zuko's spent cock, taking him in her mouth to taste Katara's juices.

Zuko watched his cum leak out of Katara's pussy and collected it with his tongue. He had grown to enjoy the taste of his spend since his recieving training had begun: he'd always have Katara share with him when she'd lick him off following a strap-on session.

"I'd still like to beat this challenge," Zuko declared as he deposited his spend into Katara's mouth, sharing it with a kiss.

Ty Lee sat up to kiss Katara and share in the spend with her.

"Well, we have all the time to practice and try, try again," Ty murmured.

Zuko kissed them both. "Hmm...I'll be looking forward to it!"


	6. Ty Lee's Phallus Pyramid Technique!

"I'd like to introduce a special technique that will incorporate everything you have learned from me thus far," Ty Lee announced during at the start of the next lesson. "I call it the Phallus Pyramid Technique."

Zuko gave her a questioning look. "Phallus Pyramid, Master Ty?"

Ty Lee gestured to her case of sex devices and phalluses.

"Oh yes. In a Phallus Pyramid, you have a minimum of three participants, each connected by a phallus, whether it be their own...," she explained, gesturing to Zuko.

"Or artificial," Ty continued, gesturing to the case of dildos and strap-on cocks. "It will incorporate everything we've practiced thus far."

"Everything?" Katara asked, peering into the sex toy case.

"Everything," Ty Lee confirmed, taking out the double ended dildo that they used for Katara's first lesson. "The art of giving and receiving simultaneously...creates the base of the pyramid."

She handed the dildo to Zuko. He handled it with a newfound respect and reverence. Originally he had disregarded it as a simple fake cock, and now he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation to use it. His real cock twitched the more he handled it, and went fully erect under his shorts when Ty Lee took out a strap-on, like a Pavlovian reaction.

Ty grinned at him. "I see you're ready to get underway, my Lord."

Zuko pulled himself out and began to palm himself, his grip tight on both his and the fake cocks. "I am, Master Ty. Shall we get started?"

Katara bit her lip and took Zuko's cock from him, stroking him. She was just as ready as he was.

Ty Lee shook her head and smiled. "Of course, but first we must begin our warm-up exercise, a vital part of the Phallus Pyramid."

"And that is...?" Zuko asked a little impatiently. He couldn't help it. He was already dewing on Katara's fingers. He needed a phallus in his ass and _his_ phallus in an ass, pronto.

"The Trilingus group pose, of course, my impatient Lord Zuko," Ty Lee replied. She stripped nude and instructed them to do the same.

"Now lay," Ty instructed, pointing to the mat when they were fully naked. "The Phallus Pyramid demands synergy from its participants, and the Trilingus group pose encourages this, easing the participants into that synergy."

Zuko continued to look at his instructor quizzically, but he nevertheless did as he was told. He rested on his side and watched as Katara descended into a laying position in front of him. Her ass was inches from his face. He inhaled her musk deeply and watched as Ty Lee placed a double ended dildo and a strap-on cock in the center of their group and joined them, her ass in front of Katara's face, and now Zuko's ass in front of Ty Lee's.

It occured now what the Trilingus group pose entailed. Together they formed a triangle: their bodies were the "lines", and their heads were the "corners."

Zuko himself seemed to form the bottom of the triangle, with the two girls forming the sides. It didn't take much guessing of what they were supposed to do next, so Zuko eagerly spread Katara's cheeks to bury himself between them and lap at her arousal.

As he did so, Zuko could feel Ty Lee do the same to him, tonguing at his asshole with her unparalleled skill.

Zuko moaned into Katara's cunt, and with a chanced glance up, he could see that his wife was doing the same to Ty as Ty was doing to him, enthusiastically rimming the muscular ass of their martial arts master.

Zuko took one last huff of his wife's succulent pink and set to devouring her rim, aiming to match the skill and enthusiasm of his partners.

Oh, Zuko could do this all day! For all of its decadent eroticism, this Trilingus group pose was incredibly peaceful. An unbroken, synergistic ring of pleasure, an endless loop of giving and receiving.

His cock was aching for attention, and Ty Lee did not disappoint. She stroked him and moved her deft tongue to his heavy balls. She didn't ignore his ass though, for she slipped a couple of slim fingers inside of him, right up to her knuckles.

Zuko's cock twitched in anticipation of something larger inside of him, and he followed his master's lead and began to finger his wife's ass as he went back to suck and lap at her juicy cunt, absolutely relishing the complimenting tastes of her ass and pussy together, like a gourmet cheese and a fine Fire Nation wine.

Zuko couldn't get enough of her taste, and sucked like a man possessed, furiously fingering her asshole to completion. The pleasant vibration of Ty Lee's moans from between his lubricated cheeks signaled that she had an orgasm of her own, and Zuko rolled onto his back, waiting for his own orgasm .

Katara sat up and did the same, her flushed red face glistening with her master's cum.

"Lay," gasped Ty Lee, gesturing to the long double-ended dildo. "Take the phallus between you two to form the base."

Zuko stretched over and excitedly grasped the dildo, taking one end and offering the other end to Katara.

"Insert the phallus inside your anuses and remember the first phase of our training: simultaneous giving and receiving," continued Ty, affixing the strap-on cock on, wagging it at Zuko, enticing him.

Zuko pressed the cock to his rim and his cum freely dribbled down his shaft like the button to a condiment dispenser. Katara met his eyes and did the same, licking her lips at the sight of his leaking cum.

Once the phallus connected the two, they grasped the length with opposite hands and pumped it between the two. 

"A little closer...your fists should be touching," instructed Ty, standing between the two at the center, facing towards Katara.

The pair complied, scooting closer, and the deeper the cock went, the more Zuko leaked.

Ty Lee grinned and squatted down, grasping his cock and lubricating the shaft with his leaking cum before plopping herself down on it.

The sensation was so incredibly intense, and Ty Lee's asshole was so tight, that after a few pumps, Zuko came. He feared that he ruined the exercise by climaxing so early, but Ty didn't seem to care--quite the opposite.

Zuko was still hard, and she used his spend to lubricate his shaft to take him even deeper. He was even more sensitive than he was before, and was shaking so much he couldn't even hold his and Katara's dildo.

Ty Lee took over for him, pumping the dick between her students as she leaned over to Katara with the cock of her strap-on pointed towards Katara's inviting cunt.

Ty Lee was an amazing sight to behold: with every foward thrust she bore down on Katara, kissing her, pleasuring her with her rubber dick. With every reciprocating backwards motion and roll of her hips, she took Zuko's cock deep inside her ass, each thrust gushing out a bit of his previous orgasm, coating his veiny shaft with a white film. Compounding the pleasure she was giving them with her ass and cock, Ty pumped the double-ended dildo between the two, matching the speeds perfectly like a well-oiled machine.

Zuko watched as Katara and Ty locked lips, enthralled in their passion. Rejuvenated by the sapphic sight before him, he placed his hands on Ty Lee's ass, urging her pace with a swat and a firm squeeze.

Ty Lee responded in kind, fucking the two with increased vigor, bringing the trio to an almost simultaneous orgasm, a testament to the erotic effectiveness of the Phallic Pyramid technique.

Zuko filled Ty Lee's asshole to overflow once again, and the martial arts master ascended from his pulsating dick to spin around and deposit her leaking posterior on Katara's hungry mouth, the copious spend dripping across Katara's bare caramel torso.

Ty settled her strap-on between Katara's heaving breasts, squeezing her mounds around the cock as she grinded on the Lady's eager tongue.

Zuko watched as Ty lapped the trail of cum from Katara's stomach, and she looked to him for more.

"I know you have more for us, Lord Zuko..." Ty purred, gently pulling the dildo from his ass.

She watched as his hole shrunk to normal and sucked his juices off the end of the double-ended dick, throating the rubber length and moaning deeply as Katara's tongue swirled around inside her.

Once again, Zuko found himself with a rock-hard erection, and he shuffled closer to the girls, taking the end of the cock that had been inside Katara in his mouth.

Zuko couldn't quite throat the dildo like Ty Lee could, but not for lack of trying as the pair pumped the phallus back and forth in their mouths, their drool leaking onto Katara's belly and down to her pussy.

At this, Katara's hands guided Zuko's cock to the drool and arousal soaked lips of her cunt, stroking and rubbing him between her folds, oscillating his shaft with her deft hands.

The sensations became too much to bear for Zuko's hypersensitive cock, and he pulled the dildo out his mouth, whimpering, loudly as Katara stroked him faster and faster.

Ty Lee spat the dildo out of her own mouth and reached up to Zuko's face and kissed him deeply and passionately, moaning into his mouth as Katara sucked another orgasm out of her.

Zuko could taste himself on Ty Lee's breath, and the lewdness of it combined with Katara's soft and strong hands brought him to a third climax, even more voluminous than the last two, drenching Katara's belly with a puddle of spend as his Water Bending wife used her abilities to extract even more cum from him, heightening his orgasm even further until his balls ached.

Ty Lee grinned up at him as she took him in her mouth, cleaning off the last of the spend that dribbled out of him. She then clambered off of Katara's face to allow her to sit up, resting her weight on her hands.

Through his post-orgasmic haze, the Fire Lord gazed in awe as Ty Lee licked and slurped at the puddle of jism that coated the Lady's stomach. Katara herself reached a pair of fingers into the puddle and cleaned it off her fingers, giggling at Zuko's blissful expression as Ty leaned up for a kiss, sharing Zuko's yield.

Zuko felt compelled to share in with them, for he had shared everything else with them throughout this training session, through the Trilingus group pose and the Phallus Pyramid technique.

He kissed them both with passion savoring the taste of his own cum on their breaths.

"That was incredible, Master Ty," murmured Zuko. "I can't wait to practice the Phallus Pyramid again."

"And again," agreed Katara with another kiss for the two.

"Of course, my Lord," Ty purred. "As I always say: practice makes perfect."

Zuko smiled a devious smile that reached up to his burn scar. "Ah...but next time, _I_ wanna be the one on the top of the pyramid."


	7. Stretching the Limits

"My word, Lord Zuko, you sure have come a long way in your training!" Ty Lee complimented as Katara eased her entire fist in his ass after warming him up with a series of fingers following their warm-up with the Trilingus group pose. "You may surpass even Katara in this exercise!"

"Heh," Zuko shot a smarmy look Katara's way.

"We'll see about that!" Katara gave him a sarcastic smile and pushed her hand and forearm deeper inside him, earning a hearty groan from the Fire Lord.

"I truly am impressed with you...and not just by the capacity of your anus," Ty continued, settling down next to the pair, the double-ended dildo in her hands. "But your determination to push your limits, to innovate."

"I thought he was crazy when he told us his idea for a new variation of the Phallus Pyramid technique," Katara said proudly, oscillating her fist inside of him. "But he's been training hard...I think he can do it."

Ty Lee took her rigid strap-on cock in her hands. "He _will_ do it. He'll do it and we're gonna gladly help him."

"Very gladly," giggled Katara, popping her fist out of his ass to kiss his rim. "Are you ready to begin, my love?"

"Oh yes," Zuko replied confidently as Katara rose to her feet, strap-on cock at the ready.

Zuko climbed to his knees and took Katara's cock in his mouth, getting it nice and wet in preparation to fuck his ass.

Ty Lee stood and joined her, strap-on cock in one hand, double cock in the other. Zuko switched to her cock, throating it before switching back to Katara's.

They were going to practice the Phallus Pyramid technique again, but with a very interesting twist. The girls would be on the bottom, fucking each other in the ass with a double-ended dildo, providing the base of the pyramid, but instead of one of the girls fucking him in the ass with a strap-on while he fucked the other with his real dick like the traditional pyramid, _both_ of the girls would fuck him in the ass with their strap-ons. 

If he was going to try to fit two in the ass, Zuko was definitely going to try to fit two in the _mouth_ , so he stuffed both lengths in his jaw like a snake trying to swallow prey.

He could only get the tips of the fake dicks in his mouth, and eventually, begrudgingly, gave up trying to take on both at the same time.

He settled on one dick at a time, looking up to see the girls throating their own double-ended dildo, so deep their lips were inches from touching.

Not to be outdone, Zuko took Katara's deeper, taking it almost to the hilt before he turned red and gagged.

Zuko rose to his feet, stroking his own throbbing flesh and blood cock. The girls glanced at him and saw his anticipatory and desire-filled gaze, so they took the dildo out of their mouths and laid down on the floor. 

Ty Lee was the first to take her end in her ass, and Katara joined her, scooting as close as she comfortably could, overlapping her thighs on Ty Lee's so that their strap-ons were close enough for Zuko.

Zuko watched as his ladies pumped their double-ended dildo back and forth between their plump asses, cock-head dripping as his desire for them and their fake cocks mounted.

He lowered himself slowly, first easing Katara's cock into him and then adjusting himself so that he could guide the head of Ty Lee's toy through his throughly accommodated asshole.

Zuko was amazed at just how _full_ he felt with both of the girls inside his ass. He could remember how tight he felt with just Katara inside of him. To have Ty Lee's even larger toy inside of him too, along with Katara's, it was _amazing_.

It's what he'd been training for. Ever since the girls had introduced him to the pleasures of male anal sex, it was what he wanted. What he dreamed of. What he craved. To have both of them inside of him at the same time. 

Zuko's legs were built strong by the Fire Nation Navy, but even his legs were shaky as he squatted up and down on their lengths, eventually having to lean back with both hands on the mat for support as the strength in his legs waned. 

He continued to bounce on their double dicks as they pumped their double-ended toy inside their own asses, savoring the slap of his real cock against his belly from the momentum of his riding, so sensitive that he could feel his penile climax build just from that.

Zuko was close, and he rode the cocks faster, reaching up to his cock, pumping himself with the same velocity as his riding.

His body shook from the effort of holding himself up and the incredible pleasure that built and erupted from him, spraying into the air like a volcano, dousing himself and the girls with every fountain-like spurt.

Zuko collapsed to the mat, cock still hard, anus throbbing as he caught his hitching breath.

He watched as the girls followed him in orgasm, stroking his over-sensitive, cum-dripping cock as he did so, still ready for more despite emptying his balls.

"Told you I'd do it!" Zuko gloated in exhilaration as the girls moaned and squealed through their anal climax.

"There was never any doubt, M'Lord," Ty Lee praised, running her finger over a glob of Zuko's cum off of her stomach and sucking it off. "You have proven to be one of my finest students!"

Katara scoffed, standing up and stripping off her strap-on in a huff. "Master, if Zuko can take two cocks, then I can take _three_!"

Ty Lee watched with her trademark grin as Katara crawled over to Zuko with a determined look, grabbing his cock and taking him in her mouth, never breaking eye contact.

"You stay hard for me," Katara demanded between sucks. "We're not finished here yet!"

"Ooh...ahh!" Zuko cried as she willed his sensitive cock to stay erect. "Yeah...oh! No...gah! P-problem!"

"Good!" Katara replied, popping him out of her mouth to place the toy dildo-end-up on Zuko's waist, right above his erection, giving him the appearance of having two penises, albeit different colors and slightly different lengths.

Without ceremony, Katara squatted down, lowering her ass on Zuko's cock. Taking the strap-on, she guided it into her pussy, leaning forward so that her weight sandwiched it between her cunt and Zuko's pelvis. 

She then laid her lower legs flat on the ground for comfort, and began to ride him, kissing him hard as she picked up speed.

Ty Lee strode up behind them, stroking her own strap-on cock.

"Are you going to fuck me, Master Ty?" Katara challenged, looking up behind her. "Or are you going to let a man show us up?"

Ty settled to her knees and placed a hand on Katara's hips, readying her cock to join Zuko's inside of Katara's ass.

"My my, you two are very competitive, aren't you?" Ty chuckled as she found a space to ease her cock in.

"Martial arts... is all...ooh..about-ah!...pushing others to be better-oh...!" Katara cried, moaning as her asshole stretched to capacity. "...T-through c-competition...r-right, Master?"

Ty leaned her body into Katara, murmuring into her ear as she thrusted into her. "Well said...pushing your limits, or _stretching your limits_ , in this case, is the cornerstone of martial arts!"

The competitive part of Zuko was envious of Katara's feat, of having three cocks inside her when he could only take two, but as a partner, as a lover, as a friend, Zuko couldn't be any happier or proud of her than he was now, nor in a higher state of physical pleasure.

Zuko couldn't decide what he enjoyed more: having two cocks in his ass or having a cock join him inside Katara's ass. If only the girls' dicks were real and not rubber! If only they could have felt what he was feeling now! The feeling of Katara's tight asshole hugging his length was one thing, but having another length rub against his as her asshole squeezed around them both...heavenly bliss for his cock.

The heat, tightness, and friction brought Zuko to completion yet again, each thrust of Ty Lee's cock against his own squeezing more and more spend deep into Katara's ass, acting as lubrication for Ty to push Katara to one final climax that filled the dojo with Katara's screams of orgasmic nirvana.

Ty Lee pulled out of Katara's ass, swiftly followed by Zuko's spent cock, unplugging a stream of cum that flowed from Katara's rim to Ty's waiting tongue.

When Katara was clean, she slowly crawled her body around to clean herself off of Zuko and Ty Lee's cocks, and Zuko helped himself to the toy that had been inside his wife's pussy, licking the juices that covered its rubber surface.

"You two have come so far in such a short amount of time...," Ty Lee beamed, her smile filling her entire face. "I'm afraid there's not much more I can teach you."

"Oh no, Master Ty!" exclaimed Katara, alarmed. "Does that mean we can't train together anymore?!"

"Does it?" Zuko joined in, himself troubled.

"No no no, of course not!" Ty Lee giggled, leaning forward to kiss Katara. "Of course we can always spar anytime!"

"Practice makes perfect, right Master?" Katara grinned.

"Right!" agreed Ty. "Besides, you two were my best students. You've taught _me_ a thing or two!"

"So what do you say about some more 'sparring practice' next week, huh?" asked Katara, resting her head on Zuko's thigh while Ty Lee took off her strap-on.

" _Drill_ the basics? Work in some _special techniques_?" Zuko added, smirking as he sat up to stroke Katara's sweat-soaked hair.

Ty nodded, giving Zuko a kiss before resting her head on his other thigh. 

"Definitely!" Ty yawned. "But now, another very important part of martial arts: rest and relaxation. I'm wiped!"

Zuko laid back, resting his his hands behind his head. "Rest now, train again later?"

The girls giggled, and Zuko himself burst into laughter.

"We'll see, Lord Zuko," Ty Lee chuckled. "We'll see."


End file.
